Sparks Fly
by flyaway101
Summary: Jack and Kim had different plans for their own futures. The plan definitely didn't involve a love story, but can love bring these two together? KICK. Rated T. Give it a read! :)


**So. I came up with this new idea, and just had to write it up! I know it's hard to manage all these stories at one time, but don't worry I'll manage aha. But my updates might be slower, so sorry about that, just bear with me please? :) Hope yall like this story.  
**

**I strongly encourage you to please not skip any parts, I work hard on the character development of each character. And plus, this isn't just a kick story. It's also a kind of mystery/thriller. So it's up to you guys. If you skip, you might be confused as to what's going on with the story. **

**OH, in this story, Jack and Kim are 25, Austin and Ally are 23, and Nathan and Marissa are 21, just graduating from college.**

**I hope yalls like the amount of kickyness in the first chapter! :) That's definitely a first for me, if you've read my other stories ;) **

**Oh, and I really have no background with horses or horseback riding or anything, so sorry if my info is a little wrong. I just went with what knowledge I have. Feel free to correct me and let me know where I went wrong.  
**

**Also, I apologize for the frequent switching of POV's. I'll try to make that as minimal as possible in the next chapter. **

**Follow me on twitter and Instagram! - ILoveOlivia_xo**

* * *

**Summary: **

**Jack Clarke definitely didn't plan on falling in love with Kim Carlson while he worked under her as her bodyguard. And Kim definitely didn't plan on falling for Jack after already being heartbroken by her fiancee Brett. But when sparks fly, will their love overcome Jack's new plan for revenge?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Encounter  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT, AUSTIN AND ALLY, OR ANY OTHER DRAMAS ASSOCIATED. **

_Italics = flashbacks, emphasis on words for dialogue _

Jack, Austin, and Nathan are three brothers who live with their mother in the mountains in California, in a small city known as Amesville. Their father, Benjamin Clarke, works in L.A. as the chief security officer for wealthy businesswoman Jennifer Carlson. Kim, Ally and Marissa are the daughters of Jennifer. On the day of Kim's engagement to her fiancee Brett, a reporter named Hugh threatens Jennifer by vowing to spill her darkest secrets. Unable to bear the insult to his employer, Benjamin threatens the reporter. When, later, Hugh is found dead, all the blame falls on Benjamin; he is arrested on the charge of murder. Jack and Austin come to L.A. to bail their father out from jail, while Nathan is at a career recruitment camp, where he meets Jennifer Carlson's youngest daughter, Marissa.

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

I can't believe I'm actually here again. I was currently standing in THE Jennifer Carlson's mansion, well actually outside. You see, a few days ago, when me and Austin just arrived to L.A., we had come here to talk to Jennifer Carlson about our father. We thought that maybe she knew something we were missing.

* * *

_Flashback (JACK'S POV) _

_We walked up to the lavish golden gates in front of us. _

_Austin: "Hey there." He greeted the security guard. He opened the gates for us. "We'd like to speak to Jennifer Carlson. Is she home?" _

_Guard: "I'm sorry, you'll have to make an appointment with her to meet her. Our madam is very busy." _

_Austin: "But we'd just like to know about our father Benjamin." _

_The guard's face composure immediately changed. "Nope, never heard of him." He said in a fairly quick manner, as if he was hiding something.  
_

_"What?' I asked. "But he works here! He's the head of your security!" _

_"Sorry, I don't have a clue about who you're talking about. Now, it'll be in your best interest to leave,"_

_Austin is about to but in, but the guard doesn't give him a chance. "Or else I'll be forced to kick you out." He said, glaring at Austin the whole time._

_I put a hand on Austin's shoulder, calming him down. "Cmon Austin, let's get outta here." Both Austin and I reluctantly stepped out, now behind the golden bars. _

_"There's gotta be another way." I said, talking to Austin. But when I turned around, Austin was nowhere to be seen. "What the - " "Now where did he go off to?" At the time, I didn't know that Austin took a secret garden pathway, which lead onto the grounds of Jennifer's wealthy property. _

_Hmm. Hey, what's that over there? I noticed a bunch of red, similar to the colour of a barn, among a bunch of trees with hanging green-coloured leaves. My curiosity got the best of me, and I walked over to the trees. I started to push away some of the leaves, and saw a direct path that lead to a stud farm. Did I mention I have a big love for horses? Back in Amesville, I ran my own horse-riding camp. I walked all the way to the stud farm, and boy was it a sight to see. This is the biggest stud farm I've ever seen, beyond my imagination. It's a wonder. I walked into the huge stable, with a wide variety of horses either walking around the very large stable, or in their respective box stalls. Whoa, this is amazing! And outside the stable was a huge ring that was fenced all around, with horses prancing around, their riders saddled onto them. I was just about to leave, when I heard a horse __violently buck and neigh, followed by voices of probably workers, shouting "Oh no! Thunder is outta control!" "Someone stop him!" I went back to the ring, and saw a horse near the ring, violently neighing and prouncing on his two back feet, two stablemen trying to control him with the harnesses. I walked over to the horse. I gently caressed my hand over his mane, trying to figure out why he was reacting so violently. Then it hit me. As soon as I felt his thin fur, I noticed that it was very hot, boiling even. I grabbed a pail of cold water conveniently in the stable right near me, and poured it near his mouth and mane. He calmed down like a baby after it's given a pacifier. _

_"Wow. Thanks man." A man wearing a plaid shirt, black pants, and boots said. I'm guessing he works here._

_"No worries. The reason why he was acting up was 'cause he was bathed with hot water, and he probably didn't like that. Just be careful as to what temperature of water you bathe each horse. They're all sensitive to different kinds of temperatures." _

_"Will do." He told one of the workers to take him back into the stable. "Thanks a lot." He started to walk back into the stable and resume his duties. _

_"Hey, wait. Actually, I wanted to talk to you." Maybe he knows what happened that night. _

_"Ok." We walked a little ways away from the farm. "Yes?" _

_"Why's there so much media and press outside the gates? I mean, did something big happen that night?" _

_The man eyed me suspiciously. "Why do _you_ wanna know? You a reporter or something?" _

_"No." "But, it's just that it's really important that I know the truth about what happened that night." _

_"Look, we're not allowed to talk of that night." Aw man. "But... you did calm down Thunder and save me from a big whopping yelling from Ms. Kim. So I'll help you." All the while, he kept looking around and stealing glances around him while he spoke, as if he was making sure no one was listening. _

_Did something that atrocious and unspeakable really happen? _

_"But not here." He continued. "Meet me tonight at 10 PM at the Queen of the Night bar." "I'll tell you everything there." And with that, he apprehensively left. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

So here I am. Apparently, Ms. Kim thought it was very interesting that I was able to calm down Thunder, since no one has ever done that before except for her. But then again, she was also furious at the thought that two guys sneaked into her property. Yea, you heard me. Austin sneaked into the house on his own and was following a girl apparently, and almost got caught by the security guard. Once again, guess who had to save him. Anyways, so she told that guy who I had talked to last time I was here to bring me here so I could work for her. And here I am, again. If I get a job here, it would be more easy to find more evidence of my dad's innocence. Basically, that guy told me, when I met him at the bar, that when Hugh was killed, somehow Dad got his fingerprints on the gun, and was kneeling down on the ground, the dead corpse of Hugh lying in front of him. We don't have much time, we need to get his bail before the court hearing, which is pretty soon might I add.

I walked over to the guy, the same guy who I talked to last time, (man I really need to get his name), who was trying to feed Thunder. But of course, the poor horse was doing its best to not eat the food. It looks like it's scared to eat the food.

"If you keep feeding him like that, he'll never eat." "Horses know the feeling of fear you know."

"This is Thunder we're talking about. He's hardly ever scared. Even Ms. Kim can't control him at times."

I took the yellow-coloured hay from his hands and faced the horse, caressing its mane and soft thin fur. "There are a lot of things that girls can't do." I started to feed Thunder carefully and with ease. "And controlling a horse is one of them."

"Oh gosh, it's you! Goodness, thank you so much Mr! You're a lifesaver! You saved my job!" He started to take my hands in his, as if he was begging or pleading. "Now Ms. Kim won't fire me!" "Thank you!"

"Are you sure your so-called Ms. Kim will forgive you after she meets me?"

The man's face turned pale and with worry. "Uhm.. well. umm.." "You got a point. Her mood changes like every day!" "No one has the guts to defy _her_."

_Is that so. Huh._

"Just one look at her, and all of us just get in a line to serve her." "You besss be ready as well."

I smirked. _Yeah right_. _Nobody tells me what to do._ "I'm not scared of girls. No matter how they look. I don't give a damn."

"Hey, where is your _Ms. Kim_?" I said, as I tended to the horse.

"Oh, she's right over there!"

I slowly turned my head around, to see a girl riding on a brown chocolate-coloured horse. I couldn't exactly make out her face tho. There were other people in the ring that were riding that kept blocking my view. But the way she was handling the harnesses on the horse, man she's a professional. She knows her way around horses.

Cmon, Cmon, just turn that horse around a _little_ more, little more... I just wanna see her face.

And there she was. She looked like an angel. She had these big brown chocolate coloured eyes, long flowing blonde hair, and her smile was to die for. She doesn't seem like the bossy type at all.

The man's voice (mannn, I REALLY need to get his name) beside me interrupted my thoughts. "See? She's different from all the other girls. She's got that X factor that prolly no other girl has. Aaaannd no one can handle horses like her." He said, proud of his boss.

"Really?" I leaned my right arm on his shoulder. "Is that you talking, or your _ma'am_?"

"You'll find out when you meet her." "I'm gonna go and talk to her right now." He walks away towards her.

I watched her tame the horse in a slow walking pace with the harnesses, slowly bringing him to a stop in the ring. She jumped gracefully off of the horse, and stepped onto the muddy ground with her boots. I went back to tending to Thunder.

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

**"**Good morning Ma'am."

"Good morning." I said. "Did you feed Thunder?" I said nicely.

Danny tensed up a bit. "Well. Ma'am. Uhh.. The thing is, I was trying to , but uh.." I glanced around towards the stable to see a man tending to Thunder. He was acting violent again, and the man grabbed his harnesses firmly and began to tame him back down towards the ground. I couldn't help but notice that when he did that, his biceps were clearly visible from his arms, when he flexed them to tame Thunder.

_Wow. Impressive_. He definitely knows his way with horses, I can see why Danny was applauding him on the way he probably controlled Thunder the other day.

He tamed Thunder back down with ease, and brought his hand to caress his mane and soft fur, a smile playing on his lips. _How cute. He really loves horses_. I caught myself just staring at him and admiring him. And then, I found him looking at me with wonder in his eyes. Oh no. I instantly looked away towards the ground. He went back to taming Thunder, and I went back to looking at him again. Such an interesting guy. The way he tamed Thunder in no less than 10 seconds, wow.

Then, I saw him take some greens and start to feed him lovingly and with care. I started to walk to the edge of the ring, just observing him. Danny started to walk with me. "Wow ma'am, he really loves his horses, doesn't he." "Just look at how he's feeding him, adorable."

You're right. _Adorable_.

Thunder was led by some other workers back into his box stall deep into the stable, and the man tamed to another horse.

"I mean, haha Thunder doesn't eat like that from even you!"

I instantly snapped my head around to face Danny in fury. I glared at him hard. Danny probably realized he shouldn't have said that, cause instantly he looked down and shut up.

I faced him again. "Who is he?"

"He's here for the job." He said excitedly.

_Oh, should've known. _"Who called him here," I asked with slight anger in my voice.

danny stammered. "We-well.. you know that day, you - "

"I got it." "What, he thinks he can just go to the gym and get those muscles, and he's good for the job of being my bodyguard?"

_For the last FREAKINGGG time, Kim Carlson does NOTTT need a bodyguard. I can very well take care of myself. _

I guess I should explain why exactly I think the guy was here. Recently, a man had tried to kidnap Ally, and so I followed her to an old abandoned dilapidated building, where the kidnapper had held the girl captive. I had a gun, and aimed it right at his face so the man would remove his ski mask and reveal himself, but in the nick of time, another guy came to his rescue on a motorcycle, a bandana-like cloth covering all parts of his face except for his eyes, and they both sped off on his bike. I tried to run after them, but it was useless. After that incident, my mom has been profusely after me to get a bodyguard for my protection.

"Huh? Bodyguard? No ma'am, you've got it all wrong. He's here for the - "

"Let's see how he can prove himself. Let Thunder free." My phone started ringing.

"But ma'am! He's very dangerous, and it's really hard to control him!" I raised a finger as to shut him up. I took out my phone from my pocket holder on my pants and put it to my hear. "Excuse me." I said to the person on the phone.

"Danny, _I_ can control him. But not everyone can." I said, looking at the man I had been observing for so long intensely.

I turned around and started walking the opposite way in the ring to answer my call. "Hello?"

"But ma'am!"

I glared at Danny. He got the picture. I took one hard glare at that man's face. Oh, I can't wait to see that smug smile wiped off your face, Mr. Bodyguard.

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

A worker approached me. "Sir, ma'am would like to see you now, she's over there."

I saw her in the middle of the ring. Ok, buddy. Show time. I slowly walked towards her, one foot after the other. I finally was face to face in front of her. I had my hands on my hips in confidence. We kept staring at each other, but not at the same time. When I looked at her, she'd look somewhere else. And when she'd look at me, I looked over elsewhere. Talk about aww-kward.

"So. Here for a job?" She said, looking at me swiftly, and then turned her face the other way.

"Yeah. For a really important job."

"Think you can handle it?" She said, looking away again.

What is with this girl? Why can't she just look at me in the eyes? Some attitude.

"Of course. There's nothing here that I can't handle."

Just then, I heard a loud neighing and bucking sound. Hmm. Wait, that sounds like Thunder. I looked towards the direction of Thunder to see him struggling to get out of his box stall, whose door was now half open.

I looked at Ms. Kim right in the eyes, as she did into mine. _This is your doing, isn't it._

_Now let's see how you control him. _She conveyed with her eyes to Jack.

_Oh, you gotta be kidding me._ We both looked away from each other.

I could hear the screams coming from the guy I talked to earlier, "No! Thunder!"

Kim looked at me again with a sly, evil smile. "Think you can handle him now?" She said with boundless confidence, her arms folded across her chest. "Or are you _scared_?"

"So you're the one, huh. Kim Carlson."

"Answer my question first."

I turned my head towards hers. Huh. Attitude. Who does she think she is? The Queen of England?

My opinion I was forming of her was interrupted when I turned my head slightly and saw a rampaging Thunder coming right at us! I immediately reacted, having good reflexes from all the karate Dad had taught me over the years. That's right. My dad is a trained 6th degree black belt. You don't get hired by THE Jennifer Carlson as the head of security with no dang credentials. And everything my dad knew, he taught me. In fact, I had to stop my training, the workouts my dad had helped me with over the phone and skype, to come find him here.

Anyways, back to the scene. OH yea, a very angry and violent Thunder. The first thing I thought of was Kim's safety. I grabbed her waist, pulled her into me, falling and tumbling onto a very convenient and nearby haystack, barely missing the collision between us and Thunder. We kept tumbling and rolling over each other until I found myself lying fully on my back on the haystack, Kim's slender and fit body above me, her eyes staring into my eyes. My hand was on her right hip. I kept staring at her. Those eyes. They're so big so chocolately, so full of... wonder. Like somewhere deep inside, she had a weak spot. Like she tried to be all tough to the world and all, but deep inside, she had feelings. Our faces were in such close proximity that I could hear and feel her breath on my face.

Kim looked back at her hip, and noticed my hand on it. She fiercely threw my hand away from her hip onto the haystack.

I felt a sense of rejection when she did that. What's wrong with me? Jack Clarke never feels any kind of feelings towards girls, much less rejection.

She tried to get herself up, but came crashing down onto my chest again, since we were so physically tangled up in each other. I just couldn't help but stare into her big, beautiful brown eyes again. And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. And the way her hair was flowing because of the gentle breeze of the wind, I-I've never felt this way before. And her eyes were so mesmerizing, like there was nothing going on around us. The stud farm, the ring, the stable... All of that was gone. It was just her and myself.

She broke the trance of eye to eye once again, and struggled to get up. This time, I tried too. I wiggled my arms around in an effort to untangle the both of us. Finally, after some struggling and tugging, I managed to bring my arm out from underneath hers, weirdly enough. We were now an arms distance away from each other, but our legs were still entangled together. I somehow managed to get my right leg out from beneath the hay, and in doing so, I brought her closer to me, her face mere centimeters away from mine, no space between our bodies. She looked into my eyes, but I was focused on calming down Thunder. He could get seriously injured. I came out of my illogical trance and abruptly stood up out of the haystack. Kim followed my actions, and fiercely stood up as well.

"So. I was right. You couldn't do it, could you." "You were scared."

I noticed Thunder was violently racing around the ring. Oh no, this isn't good. I need to tame him down before somebody gets hurt. I picked up a rope off the ground, and started to make a lasso out of it. As I was doing this, I replied to Ms. Kim over here, "I'm not scared. Your stupid doings can get somebody real hurt." And with that, I dashed after the rampaging Thunder, leaving a dumbfounded Kim.

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

I watched him dash after Thunder, finally stopping at one specific spot on the muddy wet ground, as he honed in on the horse, like an animal zones in on its prey. He slowly and silently watched Thunder rampage and gallop very rapidly around the edge of the ring in continuous circles. He was waiting for the right moment to throw his rope-lasso at the horse.

The moment had come. Everything slowed down. Time slowed down, a millisecond feeling like a century. Jack slowly bent his knees forward, his feet fixed on the ground, throwing the lasso around in a circular motion in the air, watching Thunder approach him. Thunder galloped one leg at a time, right past Jack. Once he passed him, Jack instantly threw the lasso into the air, aiming towards Thunder's neck and head.

_Cmon rope, don't land on Thunder's neck, don't land on Thunder's neck, don't land on Thunder's neck!_ I chanted in my head, my fists unconsciously balled up into fists in the air.

Aannnnnnnnd...

I watched the lasso slowly approach the horse. It went higher and higher into the air, extending its reach towards Thunder. The rope went closer and closer to Thunder, it would just have to extend just a few centimeters and the lasso would be around his neck. One millisecond at a time, the lasso reached up vertically over Thunder's head, and gravity finally seconds later, brought the lasso back down, coming into contact with the region of Thunder's body where his neck and head were.

Unbeknownst to me, the guy was smiling.

_I don't believe this! HE'S showing ME up in my own stud farm! _

I balled up my hands into fists, and collided them against each other in anger.

I unwillingly and reluctantly watched Jack ring Thunder in with the ropes and calm him down, as he continually neighed loudly, his front two legs hanging in the air. Jack continued to use the lasso to put him back on his four feet.

And all this while, I intensely watched him cautiously get closer to the horse, remove the lasso from around his neck, and use the harnesses on Thunder to calm him down. Thunder immediately calmed down soothingly, and stood in place. Jack tended to him in a caring way, and got up onto the horse.  
He kept riding Thunder, making him circle and gallop all around the ring, slowly stopping right in front of me.

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

I slowly rode Thunder along the wet brown muddy ground, and finally ringed him around to stop right before Kim. I just kept looking at her.

_How's that for handling? _A smirk evident in my eyes.

I was waiting for her to applaud me, or even just say anything nice. I mean, come on. I saved her life AND tamed down Thunder. She owes me that much.

But instead of doing anything of that sort, her face was fuming red in anger, and she walked off the field into the direction of the stable.

I got off Thunder, and followed her into the stable. When I got inside, I saw her fuming at a poor worker just because there was a rope near the water dunk tank that shouldn't have been there. Poor worker.

"Bravery is one thing, and stupidity is another." I said to her.

I could feel her roll her eyes into the back of her head, even though I was standing behind her, washing my hands in the water dunk tank.

"It's good that there was someone there to save you, or else - "

"I don't need anyone to save me." She revolted. She turned a little bit around, still not facing me, near the entrance of the stable. "And now, you may leave." She declared.

Like mother, like daughter. These Carlsons' annoy me. "Yall really know how to put the blame on someone else for your own misdeeds." She's just like her mother. The only difference being, her mother framing my father for something she probably did, and Ms. Kim here blaming me for her own stupidity.

Her next words brought me out of my current debate in my mind about my father. "What is that supposed to mean?"

_Damn. Jack, control yourself. You need to be calm about the situation, and find a way to get into the mansion so you can find some more evidence to prove your dad innocent. _"I mean, you're the one who called me here. Now are you going to point out the reason you're asking me to leave, or should I just leave without any justifications?"

"I have no idea what you're getting at." I heard her say in front of me. "And I don't need to explain _anything_ to you."

_Seriously? _

"Security?" She called out angrily. Two men came inside the stable in front of us, wearing navy blue shirts, black pants, and a black belt around their pants. "Throw him out of here." She declared very loudly.

_Oh no. NOBODY throws Jack out anywhere. _I immediately and fiercely raised my hand up, the palm of my hand facing the security guards. I balled up my hand into a fist, and stuck out my index finger, declaring that no one is to get anywhere near me. I know how to see myself out. The officers refrained from moving in their spots. I looked at Kim over here one last time, well thinking it would be my last time, and walked past her. Just as I passed her and was on my way out, the butler I presume, based on his white shirt, black vest on top, black dress pants, and black polished shoes, came into the stable facing me, the security guards, and Kim.

"Jennifer ma'am has called for you."

Kim immediately assumed the call was for her. "I'm coming."

But the butler intervened. "No, not you ma'am." He said in a nice manner. "She's called for him." He said matter-of-factly, gesturing toward myself.

"What?" Kim sounded real confused. I grunted. _Typical_.

_Hmm, interesting. I wonder why Ms. Jennifer has called for_ me. 

"Ok, i'll check it out. Let's go." She said in confusion and annoyance. She left with the guards and the butler, which left me standing in the same place I was, dumbfounded and slightly confused as well. I regained my composure, and went out the stable towards the mansion.

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

I walked into our main home through the main gates, storming into the huge living area where I saw my mom peacefully sitting down drinking her coffee and tending to some work, wearing her usual business attire.

"Mom! I don't believe this! Why did you have to call him in? I was just on the verge of throwing him outta here!" I stopped right in front of her, my five foot 5 inch figure standing above her. I was furious, to say the least. But mom still had her cool.

"No, Kim. I think he should stay."

_What?! You gotta be kidding me_.

"Do you even have _any _idea what he - "

She raised a hand to calm me down. "I know what he did. I saw everything."

_Great. Then if she knows everything, then why is he still here! _

I clearly rolled my eyes at my mom.

"You're here for the post of a bodyguard, right?" My mother said.

What?! He's already here? I turned around to see him right in front of me, in all his flesh and blood, with a security guard that escorted him here of course, along with Danny. _Wow, he actually had the guts to come in here. _

"No. I'm here for the post of the stable manager." He said very bluntly.

My mom got off the beige, plush, comfy couch and as he walked and approached him, she said, "If I offer you the position of a bodyguard as well, do you mind?" She said very nicely.

I shaked my head violently at this, and looked at him. _NO WAY IN HELL AM I KEEPING_ _HIM__ AS A_ _BODYGUARD. _

"Yes." Jack replied quietly.

"You know, my children's lives are priceless, but I'll pay you _double_ salary." "Because you saved Kim's life quite efficiently."

Jack looked at me, and I just threw my head back and rolled my eyes in annoyance. _You seriously gotta be kidding me! _

I walked forward, straight beside my mom. I pulled on her arm, and muttered to her silently, "Mom, what are you doing!"

"Let me handle this, alright." She rebutted.

I was about to say something, but Jack stuck his hand out in a handshake, "It's a deal."

_No no no no no no no! _I looked back at his face, and then at his hand that was lain out for a handshake from my mother.

I don't believe it! The nerve of this guy! I think I've made it quite clear that I _don't _want HIM as a bodyguard! Or even in any post for that matter!

I turned towards my mom again. "No." I said, determined.

But mother all this while just kept staring at Jack and pondering. She slowly raised her hand up in the air, and shaked Jack's hand.

I just kept staring at the handshake. _No! _Ugh, mom, why did you have to do this!

Mom told Mr. Alanzo, her personal assistant, to make an appointment letter for Jack, for both posts of a stable manager as well my personal bodyguard.

I looked down in disappointment and anger, and then faced her once again. "Mom, just listen to me please - "

"Kim. You might not know what's best for you," I kept moving on my toes slightly in annoyance and looking away. "But _I_ do. I value your life very much." She said. _Mom, you did wrong this time_. "Give him some advance." You gotta be kidding me! Mom, he hasn't even started yet, and you're already giving him money?

"Yes, ma'am." Mr. Alanzo complied.

I glared at Jack into his eyes. _Oh, you're so gonna regret this, Jack. __Nobody messes with Kim Carlson and gets away with it_.

I decided to leave the scene, before I do something irrational and pummel him with my own bare hands.

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

I watched Kim leave the area slowly, but not without her constant daggered glares at me. This girl has got some serious attitude issues! Just because she's a Carlson, she thinks she's the queen of the world or something! Ugh, I need to focus on more important things right now. Once Kim was out of the scene, I faced Ms. Jennifer once again.

"Thank you Ms. Jennifer." I said quite politely.

She nodded, and walked away with her personal assistants right beside her, one on her right side and the other on the left side of her. I just stared in her direction as she left. _So that's her, huh. The one responsible for my father being in jail right now, suffering, when in fact, she should probably be the one in jail._

I walked a few steps closer to where the couches were, pondering over the recent events that had just occurred. Danny was talking to me, but I was more focused on my thoughts. I did it. I'm finally in _the_ Carlson mansion. But I've still got a long way to go. I zoned back in again to the recent words that Danny had said. "You won Ms. Jennifer over in an instant."

"Well, that _was_ kind of the intention." I said, more to myself than Danny.

"What do you mean?"

I turned around slightly to face him, putting my hand on his left shoulder in a friendly manner. But my thoughts were still geared towards Ms. Jennifer and my father. "I mean to say that.. I was looking for one opportunity, but instead I found two." Again, saying my words more to myself than Danny. In fact, I was so into my thoughts that I hadn't even realized when I took my hand off his shoulder and faced away from him. "Now it won't be long until I get what I came here for." "You get it now?" I smiled slightly, looking down then back up.

"Uhh.. Ye-yea. I get it." Danny acted as if he knew exactly what I was talking about.

I chuckled lightly. _Yeaaaa _he has no idea what I just said. But the guy means well. I turned again to face him. "Oh you get it right?" "Then go on and resume your work."

Danny just stood there and laughed with me. "Go on, go." I said to him, patting him on the shoulder with my hand, as if he was a little kid in kindergarden, and the teacher had just told him break-time was over. Danny chuckled and left. I made a few more steps toward another couch, but didn't sit down. I scanned the home around me for any clues, standing in place. As I was searching, my head turned into the direction of a large photo frame hanging on the wall in front of me. The photo inside of the photo frame was a very cute one. It had Ms. Jennifer and her three daughters. _Cute family photo_. But no matter how cute it was, I bore my eyes into the center of the picture, where Ms. Jennifer was. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. My whole body was now turned around fully to face the photograph.

"Jennifer Carlson. I've already arrived at your home. Now _no lawyer in the world_ can save you from me." I declared with determination, as if I was saying a mini-monologue to myself.

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

I was currently pacing around my room in anger. "Mom just HAD to choose this guy to be my bodyguard. But I won't give up so easily either." I said out loud with determination.

Suddenly, I heard my name being called out. It was my mother. Of course.

"Mom!" She started to walk into my room up to me. "Mom! You - " I decided to calm myself down before I spoke. "Mother... _whyyy _do you want to hire that guy as my bodyguard?" I gently took a hold of her upper arms with my hands. I took a deep breath. "I know you must have made this decision with deep thought into it first." I let go of her arms, and started to get worked up again, just thinking about him. "But have you _seen _how cocky he is?!"

"I don't see anything wrong with him." She said bluntly, as if I'm making all of this stuff up out of thin air. I whined very loudly.

"Enough. Calm down." My mother said to me. "My blood pressure will rise just looking at you."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"And here's some cold water to cool down both of your blood pressures." My younger sister declared with a smile on her face as she walked into the room, up to us, having a tray with 2 glasses of water on it. "Cold water." She said again, stopping right in front of her.

Mom smiled. "Water? That's it?" Hinting that I possibly need more than that. _Ugh, typical_.

"Well Mom I didn't really have a choice." She walked closer to me. "As soon as I heard Kim's voice, I thought the whole home's pressure would burst if I didn't bring something for her fast." She teased. I rolled my eyes. _Typical Ally. _

Mom laughed. "So that's why... cold water." She gestured with her eyes to the glasses of water in front of us.

"Ally, do one thing for me. Take these glasses of water, and give it to that stubborn guy." "Ice, cold water so his _cockiness_ will loosen up." I said, balling up my fists in anger upon the word _cockiness_.

"Kim!" Mom warned.

"Oh that's right, mom. Why would you do that? He's _impressed_ you quite a lot, hasn't he?" I said, turning around not facing my mother.

"Yes, he has as a matter of fact." She walked around to face me once again. "And that's why he will be your bodyguard." _Oh cmon on_, I thought, rolling my eyes for the 1500th time. "I can judge people very well, Kim." She tried to explain to me.

"You know sis, the reason why you're so upset is cause that bodyguard guy did what you couldn't." "Taming down Thunder."

"Oh, shut up." I scolded Ally.

Ally laughed. "Sorry Kim, but I saw him earlier. And he looked fine to me."

"Oh really? If you like him so much, then why don't _you _keep him as your bodyguard? I don't like him at ALL!" I whined to mom again, turning my face from Ally to Mom.

"Why can't we hire someone else? I mean, there are tons of other capable people out there right?" I tried to justify.

I took a deep breath and calmed down for a bit. "Mom. Look, I listened to you. You told me I needed a bodyguard, and I agreed that I do. Then why aren't you listening to me?!" I unconsciously got worked up again. Ughhhh, I just can't help it! That guy just makes my blood boil.

"Look Kim. Obviously this conversation isn't going anywhere. So there's no point in arguing about this."

I sighed in an annoyed manner once again.

"Okay sis. Forget all this. Hey, you remember what the plan is for tonight, right?" She perked up, but I was too aggravated thinking about that damn bodyguard!" "Elliot is coming today." She said, very excited.

I crossed my arms, still thinking about that stupid guy. "Who Elliot? I don't know any Elliot. And I don't even want to know."

"What?" Ally said, shocked and surprised. I uncrossed my arms, now paying attention to her.

"See, mom?! Kim, this is why they say that anger makes your mind all kerfuffled." I rolled my eyes left to right.

"Just forget about it, Kim. That guy of yours, - "

"You mean _JERK_." I pointed out.

"Kim dearie, enough." My mother said calmly.

"Yeah." Ally agreed. "And sis, you don't remember Elliot?" I pondered for a second and forgot about that jerk for a bit. "you know, Uncle Stevenson's son... our childhood friend!" "You used to make fun of him all the time."

Well, Uncle Stevenson wasn't really our uncle. We just called him our uncle cause we were close family friends.

_I thought about it, trying to remember. "_Ohhhhh him! Elliot, that fat chubby kid, whose mouth was always moving with something or the other in it." I teased.

"Mom, Elliot's coming. Ally's _only_ best friend. He only gave his favourite chocolates to _her_." I said, nudging her with my hip in a teasing manner.

All three of us started to laugh and smile together. "All of us will go together to pick him at the airport tonight." My mom said. "What time does his flight arrive, Ally?" My mother asked her.

"Mom, actually Elliot is going to get checked in at Hotel Keya International straight from the airport." My mother nodded her head in understanding.

"I got a fax from him." Ally further explained. "He'll come here straight for dinner."

Mother smiled, but then suddenly I saw her looking towards the door. "Oh, it's you." She said in a nice manner.

Huh? Who is she gesturing towards? I looked towards the door, and saw _him_. The one and only _jerk_. How long has he been standing there? Was he listening in on our whole conversation? _Ohhh, the nerve!_ He walked in, with his broad shoulders high, acting like he was all that. I turned around, and faced the back walls of my room. "Who let _you_ in here?"

Mom and Ally gasped slightly upon my rudeness.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance." I rolled my eyes. "Actually I wanted to ask when I can start work. There was no one outside that could inform me, so I thought I'd ask you." He said quite politely to my mother. _Polite, my foot! _

"We're all home today. A guest is coming over tonight, so you can join our duties tomorrow."

I decided to but in. Very loudly might I add. "NO NEED." I could feel the guy staring weirdly at me from behind, and mom also gave me a surprised look. "I mean uh, tomorrow's a holiday and we'll all be home, so yea."

Mom turned her head from me and my rudeness apparently towards that insolent guy again. "Uh-okay then. You may come the day after tomorrow then."

"Okay." The guy replied.

"Well you got the job. Now let's see how long you can keep it for." I said to him, even though my back was facing him.

"You need not worry. My shadow will always be with you." I rolled my eyes, _what a cheesy line._ "Whether you like it... or not." I stood there, rolling my eyes back and forth, annoyed that he was breathing the same air that I was. "I'll join the day after tomorrow." He said to my mother. "I'm gonna go now." And with that, he left the room.

"_I'm gonna go now?!" "_As if _I CARE _if he leaves or not." "Did you see how he was walking with his broad shoulders up like he was all that?"

"JERKKK!" I yelled. Probably all the servants in the house heard me.

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

"She's the most brattiest, bossiest, and craziest girl I've ever met!" I said to my brother Austin as I read one of the case files for Dad's case that was in my hands. "She doesn't listen or hear anyone or anything around her!" My file, now closed shut in front of me in my hands. "Yep, she's crazy." I turned around, and walked towards a cabinet in the main living area of our home we were renting out. As I was taking another file out, Austin started to talk to me.

"Oh I _see_." Uh-oh, here we go again. The jokester Austin. "You know so much about her just in the first meeting?" I took my file out, and started reading it. "You know, it's not a bad start."

I put a firm hand on his shoulder. "We couldn't even get along the first time. Who knows what'll happen the next time." "I don't know how long she'll cooperate withme." "Looks like I'll have to be the responsible one out of the both of us." I took my hand off his shoulder. "She's the eldest daughter. And she handles all the work stuff with her mother." "She must know something about the whole case." I walked away from the cupboard toward the table in the middle of the living room. I walked over to the couch, and started organizing the files. As I was doing so, I could hear Austin from behind, "Mhhm. Looks like she's made quite the impression on my big bro."

_Oh no. I know what you're getting at._ I turned from my bent position towards the sofa and I glared at him hard menacingly, _Austin you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking._

"I mean, what I was trying to say is that there's no reason for anyone to suspect you."

_That's what I thought. _I went back to tending to the files laid out on the couch. "I mean, she'll be so caught up in you, and you can just focus on getting the job done."

I got up and stood straight with another file in my hand, flipping through the pages, making sure everything was ok in the case file. "You don't need to explain anything to me. I know what you're getting at, you jokester." _Always trying to set me up with girls that always throw themselves at me. _

_"_Alright Alright bro. No need to get worked up. I was just saying that now you don't need an excuse to go into that house anymore." _He's got a good point. __"_Now you can find out the truth asap." I walked over to where Austin was, right near the table in the center of the living room that was surrounded by three couches, each one in a different direction.

"I know Austin. But it won't be that easy." "Whether I work in the stable or work as a bodyguard, either way, I'll be out of the house most of the time. And on top of that, there's that Kim. She's just looking for a chance to fire me."

Austin's face looked at me with understanding, as if he was comprehending what I was saying. "But we should do this thing slowly. No haste moves." "I mean, Dad shouldn't be put into a predicament or tough situation just cause we did things a little too hastily." "So whatever we have to do, we should do with deep thoughts and careful timing." I went back to reading over my case file.

"Ok. Hey Jack. But if you got hired today, then why didn't you start work _today_?" I looked up from my file at Austin.

"Yea I would, but I have today and tomorrow off Austin." I walked towards the couch beside me and picked up another file. As I was doing this, I explained to him why I wasn't working today or tomorrow. "Some guest is coming over tonight, so that's why everyone's busy at home."

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

"Mhhm. So he's coming tonight huh." I said to Ally. We were currently in her room, talking about Elliot. "So that's why you're doing all these preparations for him." Ally grinned at me. "And why shouldn't you? He's coming after all these years, after all." I wrung my arm around one of the pillars of her bed. "Ally, think about what you're gonna wear. Wear something so the person in front of you will be knocked off their feet." I teased.

Alls walked closer to me. "_Kim_." "That person is none other than Elliot. Elliot Stevenson. Not some _celebrity_." She tried to point out to me.

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

"What guest? Is it some celebrity or something?" Austin asked, showing keen interest in this guest.

"No Austin. He's a childhood friend. Apparently Kim Carlson used to pull his leg all the time when they were little. Maybe that's why she's so crazy even today." "That's why she's such an airhead."

"Who is this childhood friend, and where is he coming from?"

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

I now had a cup of coffee in my hands, listening to Ally talk about Elliot. "He's my childhood friend, sis. That's why I'm excited to meet him. It's nothing of _that_ sort. So please." She poked me in the cheek with her paintbrush that was in her hand.

"Okay Ms. Ally, whatever you say." "But I don't think he's coming here cause of work or anything. _I think_ he's only coming here to see _you._ And that too, all the way from _ENGLAND._" As I said England, I made a soaring gesture with my hands. I giggled, and Ally fake giggled along with me.

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

"He's their friend, but apparently he's staying at some hotel, umm Keya International. Yeah that's it." "I heard he's closest to the middle daughter. Apparently, they haven't seen each other since they were kids. But now they're making some kickass preparations for the guy." Austin was deep into thought. I put a hand on his shoulder. "These rich people are weird." I got up, and walked towards the center of the room. I looked at my watch, watching the time so I wouldn't get late for the meeting we had with the lawyer. I heard Austin mutter something behind me. "You say something?"

"Oh no nothing." I picked up the last files I needed for the meeting off the dining table. "I was just saying, pffff you know, these rich people. There should be some difference between the average man and the rich, right?"

"Right." I said, paying more attention to my files.

"Hey bro. That guy that's coming from England.. what did you say his name was?"

_Hmm. _"If I recall, I think it was some Stevenson guy." I pondered for a moment, trying to remember. "Uhm, Elliot. Oh yea. Elliot Stevenson." I explained. I chuckled slightly to myself. "I heard he was really fat when he was little. Who knows what he looks like now. Meh, what do we have to do with all this."

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

"I just know it, Alls! He's probably that same fat chubby kid like he was when we were little." _OH, I can't wait to pick on him again when he gets here._

"Why does it matter, Kim? He's my friend, _friend._" _Yea yea I kno_w, _your "friend"_. "I don't care what he looks like."

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

When I finished reading my files, I looked at Austin, but he was just staring into space. What is with this boy today? I leaned my arm on his shoulder. "What are you thinking Austin?" I lifted my arm off. I looked at my watch. "We're getting late. We have to go to the lawyer's office to give these files to him, remember?" He came back to Earth.

"uhh bro, I have to go see Mr. Miller for something." He pondered for a second. "Ok, how 'bout this. You go do what you gotta do, and I'll do what I gotta do. That way, we'll save time too. Sound good?"

_He had a point_. "Hmm, you're right. Ok, then I'll get going." And with that, I left out the front door.

* * *

**Aaaaannnd that's the end of the chapter folks! :) Wow, a pretty hefty chapter there. So looks like Jack and Kim might have a little trouble getting along. Could this possibly get in the way of Jack's mission to find evidence to prove his father guilty? And what is Austin planning? Why is he so keen on the Carlsons' new guest? Read the next chappie to find out! :) **

**Ok, yet again, there's a song lyric in the chapter somewhere. Find it, and I will give you a shoutout AND PM/email you all of the next chapter! I already have the next few chapters typed up :D So yea, in a review, leave the song quotation, title, and artist, if you get it right, I'll send you the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to review! The more reviews, the faster I update! :) 5+ reviews for the next chappie! :) Remember, I already have the chapters done. ;)  
**

**Hope yalls liked the chapter, I know I had fun writing it :) **

**Stay Cool :) xoxo **

**Twitter and Instagram - ILoveOlivia_xo**


End file.
